These Thoughts
by kaze-no-fuite
Summary: This story is about a girl who dissapeared out of Everyones life along time ago. Princess Uchiha. Everyone believed she had died when Itachi killed the whole clan. But she didn't. Itachi had different Plans for her. Knowing the powers that lied dormant an


As she stares at both the bodies laying there she know, once again, her friends had been taken from her, She couldn't help either one of them. She had seen everything. Haku's death had put her back to her past were she saw everyone being slaughter as if they were animals. These painful memories seem like they had just happened yesterday but she know that wasn't true. It had been about four years. When she woke up from her memories she just to see Zabuza being placed next to Haku. **_What happen?_** Those were the thoughts that went through her mind. She jumps out of her hiding place and kneels next to Zabuza. **_Zabuza hold on._** _**Don't die on me.**_ Those were the words that pierced that cold snowy day. She stands up and turns to Kakashi and the others. All they could see is a white painted mask that had green snakes across the nose and on the cheeks. Her shirt was black and it looked about two sizes too big. Her black pants were also lose fitting. You couldn't tell what gender she was. _**I'm going to kil…**_ She couldn't finish her sentence. She stood there stunned. After a few minutes she managed to take her eyes away from everyone and put them on Zabuza.

_**Please kill me, Zabuza Said, Maybe if I'm killed by you I will have a greater chance to go were Haku is going.  
No, I don't think I ca...  
**_

**_Just do it,_** said Zabuza She slowly nodded her head as she pulled out one of her knives. Withno hesitation she thrusts the knife into Zabuza's throat. She now can feel the warm sticky blood on her hands.

**_Why? Why do things like this have to happen?_** Those were the questions that went through her mind.

Her eyes began to burn. Not from the stream of tears that were coming out but from something so different. Something That can only come from a bloodline limit. She stands up and looks at everyone there. She slowly begins to walk towards Kakashi. When she was a few steps away she ask, **_May I go back to Konoha with you? I have no where else to go.  
_Sure**, Kakashi said. His one visible eye checking her out. There was something about her Kakashi couldn't explain. It felt like he knew her.  
Kakashi turned to the others, _**he's coming back with us**_.  
Everyone nodded. _**He**_, She thought, **well I guess that's good I don't want them to know who I am or else I cant finish my mission. He wouldprobably getreally mad if I don't finish it.  
When we get back we'll have you take a test to see what rank you are so you can still be a ninja; if you want.** Kakashi said as he looked at her.  
**Sure that would be great.** I love being a ninja. _**Thanks.**_ She said in a false happy voice. She looked at Kakashi she couldn't tell if he was suspicious or not.  
She hoped her mission would go as smoothly as she wanted it to. She didn't want to kill any unnecessary people but if she had to she will.

**He had taughtme well,** She thought. Slaughtering people like animals with no emotion was what he taught her. The person who had slaughtered the Uchiha Clan with no remorse. The one who taught her everything she knows. _**Itachi i will not fail this mission. I promise**_. A twisted smile raised across her face from under the mask. _**I promise**_

**_Later(after the bridge is finished)_**

They slowly walked across the bridge as they headed home to Konoha. Kakashi turns towards their new member and asked**_, Whats your name?_**

**_Uumm...i foregot to think of a name...uumm...,_**Names kept running though her head but she couldn't think of a name that she knew they wouldn't think she just came up with.But all she really could think about was food...she was way hungry.**_Oh!I know,_** She said alound not meaning to. She turns to Kakashi and says, **_My name is Gohan._**

**_Gohan...,_** Naruto says.

Naruto's eyes became misty and sparkly.**_When i get home im going to go eat ramen. I really love ramen. I can wait to get home. Kakashi can we hurry i want to eat ramen?_**

**_Me too, I love ramen too. They have the best ramen in Konoha...I miss eating there,_** She said Happily.

Naruto: _**Lets go together?**_

Gohan:_** Yeah! Its a date then.**_

Naruto: **_Huh! A date?_**

**_Gohan: I mean as friends. I uumm didnt mean it. Sorry. I uumm... _**She turns head head to the side just as she was going to explain more she was interupted.

**_You were in konoha before,_** Sasukes says questionly.

She turns, **_Damn why cantI keep my mouth shut. YesI used to live there._**

**_Huh!_**

She began to explain.

**_I lived there four years ago. I went to school there a graduted. I was a ninja when i was about six and ...i had no parents. _**She truns her head,**_...people can be so mean to you when you have no parents. You're all alone and no one cares. Everyonehates you just because your different. No one canunderstan whattrue pain feels likeuntil they know how it feels not to be needed. The pain of salitude, it measure to no other. It hurts. I hurts more when you've been alone since birth._**

Naruto: **_She's just like me._**

****

**_This is my first story...I would like it if people would leave me comments and tell me if i should keep writing or not...also give me hints on how to do things better i you like. Please Thanks_**


End file.
